


Mother's Gifts - Day 3

by Glimare



Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare
Summary: Dick and Alfred beat Damian to the door and discuss food choices
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth
Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Mother's Gifts - Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this quickly after 2 because I don't want to forget on my day off. Enjoy!

"It is not funny Master Richard." A very grumpy Alfred glowered as three cages containing French hens were placed in the front entryway. Dick was laughing his head off not too far away. He stayed the night and all that day just to see this happen. Damian was busy with his lessons and he couldn't accept the package this time, so it fell to the two of them.

"Are you kidding me!" The acrobat could hardly contain himself. Everything was going onto his phone so he could send the video to Babs and Tim. The two of them would send it to others who'd see the humor with him. A plan was already formulating in his head. He knew what he was getting Bruce now. "This is hysterical! We should so do the twelve days after just to irk her!"

"You are not setting a good example for Master Damian." The old man signed the delivery slip, sending a glare at him. "His first real Christmas with his father should be a joyful occurrence, not this... mockery."

"Actually," the delivery guy started, also laughing, "I thought it was really clever. Are you talking about the Ex-lady of the house?"

"Close enough." Dick flashed the guy a grin as he started texting to certain birds out there. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

With the delivery done, the butler looked at the cages, pondering what to do with these birds. "Master Damian absolutely cannot know about these."

"'Fraid he'll name them too and keep them?" He was chuckling even before Alfred nodded. Despite the kid's tough exterior, he was a sucker for animals. "Yeah, at this rate he'll be making this place a zoo. What happened to 'Bat-Cow' anyway? He get turned into leather or steak yet? Or is Dami still on that vegan kick?"

"Remember when you became a vegetarian for a few months?"

For a brief moment, Dick cringed. Count on Alfred to bring up a phase he wished he could forget. The craving for a hamburger was so strong after a month he quit. He just didn't tell the old man until much later. "I only started because of a disgusting documentary at school."

"Well," the butler continued, making his point, "we will know if it is a true lifestyle change or not in the coming year, without any help from the peanut gallery. And about these hens..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written not long after Bat-Cow became a thing. No idea what's happened to it since and honestly don't care. Not meant to be offensive to vegans, just mentioning it was a thing with Dami for a little bit.


End file.
